Torn Between Two
by Kietah-chan
Summary: Kairi is in love with Riku. Or is she in love with Sora? Sora still loves her, but so does Riku. Maybe after some shocking changes, Kairi's love life will NEVER be the same!
1. Simple and Clean

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: Ok! This is my third KH fic and I'm happy about it! Yay! This one is gonna be in Kairi's POV and it's definitely on the romance side! I really hope you like this, so please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own KH, though I really wish I did!!!!!  
  
Ch.1: Simple and Clean  
  
*~*~*  
  
The warm, southern breeze blowing off the sapphire ocean glistening in the soft moonlight calmed the scene from what it appeared to be. It cooled my face and blew my shoulder-length hair around it, tickling it ever so slightly. The wind blew the sand around me, causing some grains to land upon my ivory skin. The sand stung at the exposed parts of my legs and arms, making me draw my knees closer to my chest. The moon was full, and the night was gorgeous. The cloudless, black, immense sky stretched on forever, way beyond the horizon out over the ocean. My short little skirt was billowing slightly in the breeze as I sat on the sand that night.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around my body tightly from behind and pulled me close. I tilted my head upward to see Riku's handsome face so close to mine. His soft and beautiful silver tresses, which I admire so, were blowing in the wind and tickling my face. His expression was unreadable, as it usually is, but there was also a mysterious look in his aquamarine eyes that were now shining in the moonlight. I smiled up at him, happy for my true love to be in my presence.  
  
He held me close to his muscular chest and drew little circles on my back with his finger lovingly. I love it when he does this. I rested my head onto his chest and closed my eyes, listening intently to the soft thumping of his heart and his slow and calm breathing. I feel so right in Riku's arms, like ever since I was born, I was made for him. And he was made for me.  
  
Riku stopped drawing circles on my back and rested his chin upon my head. I sighed quietly at this action, just so happy that we were in the same place at the same time.  
  
He is my angel. My angel that has fallen from heaven above. He came here to give me his love. And I gave him mine. There was something about him that captivated my heart . . .was it his mysterious and angelic looks? There was something definitely angelic about his appearance. His hair was almost unnaturally soft and a mysterious silver/blue. His eyes . . .two pools of swirling aqua liquid resting ever so beautifully on his face. His face was flawless, like he was made to be perfect. And he was perfect. He is my perfect angel that guards me when I need him.  
  
Riku lifted my face up to his and lightly brushed his rosy lips against mine tenderly. His little actions may drive me crazy someday; it's just too beautiful to describe. Riku pulled away and gazed into my eyes. He brushed a strand of crimson hair out of my eyes and smiled the tiniest smile I had ever seen before.  
  
He isn't the kind of guy to smile often. He's quite serious when he is around Sora and the others, but around me, he can let his feelings and emotions show a little more. If he ever showed these certain things in public, Sora would definitely start to freak out.  
  
Sora . . .yes . . .I always feel so guilty around him now. I know he still has feelings for me, but he is quite ok about Riku and me. Well, at least I think he is. Sometimes, he seems maybe too happy and cheerful than normal around us. I think that is his way of covering up his true feelings about me dating Riku. I know that one of these days his inner feelings will explode out of him and totally ruin everything, and I'm prepared for that day, but I still don't know when it will be. Right now, he seems fine.  
  
I found myself drifting off to sleep in Riku's comforting embrace and I could hear Riku's breath slowing too as he soon feel asleep. Before I closed my eyes, I gazed into the face of my beloved angel, who looked even more beautiful than normal. I lightly kissed his cheek and closed my eyes. That night, I had one of my favourite dreams.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm sorry if that chappie was a little boring and short and sappy. But 1st chappies are usually like that! ^_^ Sora will definitely come into the next chappie. For all you Kairi/Sora fans, (like me!) there will be some romance in between them later on, just to give y'all a heads up. Ok, please R&R!!  
  
~Kietah-chan 


	2. Ride of Emotions

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this one! And as I promised, this one will have more to it and have Sora in it! Yay! Ok, here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: even if the nice young men in white coats take me away for disturbing the peace by screaming "SORA! SORA! SORA!" in the mall, I do not own KH. ^_^  
  
Ch.2: Ride of Emotions  
  
*~*~*  
  
My eyes slowly opened after a long night's rest with a splendid dream, to find myself lying in Riku's bed at his house. I looked beside me to see if he was there, but nobody was at my side except for an indent in the pillow next to me. I groggily sat up and yawned. It was not unusual for me to awake in Riku's house, for we did this often. I blinked away the blurring in my vision and gazed around the room.  
  
Riku's room was always and completely clean. When I say clean, I mean clean. There was never a spot of dirt on the floor or a clothing article not hanging in his closet. He is such a neat freak. It doesn't really bother me that much, but sometimes, he seems almost too tidy and organized than human.  
  
Riku was nowhere in sight in his room, I was all alone. I slowly swung my legs over the side of his bed and rose to my feet. My clothing lay scattered all over the floor, which made Riku very angry when he spotted this. I bent down to pick up my shirt and noticed something lying on the floor next to it. It was a little piece of paper with some untidy handwriting scribbled on it. It read:  
  
Kairi,  
  
I went out to eat with Sora this morning, sorry I didn't wake you, but I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep.  
  
I laughed at this part, for it was Riku's rare humour showing slightly.  
  
Sora and I decided that we should give you a surprise, so meet us at the largest island at 12:00 and we'll go from there. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Riku  
  
I laid the note back down on the floor, just wanting to annoy Riku playfully when he returned. Surprise? What could they possibly surprise me about? And since when do Sora and Riku hang out by themselves? They must have been plotting something. Sora is always the type to plot very mischievous things. Riku . . .well . . .he likes to follow along, I guess.  
  
I pulled my lavender shirt over my bra and strolled around looking for my pants. After I pulled them up, I walked over to the mirror above the cute little vanity and checked myself out. My hair was sticking practically straight out and I looked paler than usual. I would have to live without the makeup, but I had to fix my hair somehow.  
  
I picked up Riku's brush and brushed my shoulder length red hair out so it looked straight like it was supposed to. I then took a little flower clip out of pants pocket and stuck it in my hair. There, all finished.  
  
I wasn't really that hungry, but I decided to go to the diner just to see if I could find Riku and Sora there and interrogate them about my little "surprise". I walked across the room and opened the door to leave. I strolled down the hallway and entered the kitchen. I noticed a little, slightly mashed, blue vase looking thing on one of the counters and smiled. I had made that thing when I was 8 years old and gave it to Riku. I never would've guessed that he would keep it after 6 years. I kind of made me wonder a bit.  
  
I grabbed an apple from the large fruit bowl on the same counter and walked towards the door. I stopped briefly to slip my feet into my sandals before heading out the door into the bright and sunny summer day. I then exited Riku's house and started down the street to the diner.  
  
The day was a beautiful one, with a deep sapphire blue sky and fluffy white clouds dotting the atmosphere. There was a very slight breeze blowing through the island that made my red hair fly backwards behind me slightly. My flip-flops clicked quietly at my heels as I walked casually down the street towards the place where I usually eat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When I pushed open the door to the diner, I immediately looked around to see if Riku and Sora were there, but I didn't see them. In a far corner were Selphie and Tidus though. I walked over to their booth.  
  
"Hey guys!" I greeted them with a wave. Selphie waved back and smiled and Tidus just smiled his usual friendly smile.  
  
"Come join us, Kairi. We didn't order yet," Selphie told me, patting the seat next to her. I squeezed in beside her and rested my elbows up on the table.  
  
"You just missed them," Tidus spoke out, sounding depressed for some reason. I looked up at him curiously, who was sitting across from Selphie and I.  
  
"Riku and Sora came in here not too long ago. They left like, 2 minutes before you came in. They didn't order anything, they just sat with their heads together, planning something, I presume," Selphie informed me. She tugged on one of her brown locks thoughtfully, a dazed and dreamy look in her eyes as she gazed out the window beside her.  
  
"Did you catch any whim of their conversation?" I asked eagerly to the two of them. Selphie and Tidus exchanged uneasy looks. Tidus cleared his throat and answered my question.  
  
"Well . . .yes . . .but they made us promise that we wouldn't tell you anything about it if you came here looking for them. Sorry, Kai," he said quietly. I smacked my hands on the smooth, cool counter top in anger. I really don't like spoiling surprises, but I really wanted to know what it was that they were plotting! If Sora needed Riku's help at planning it, it has to be important and wonderful. I know it.  
  
"That really sucks! I wanna know!" I cried out angrily. Selphie smiled at my rash reaction and smiled, so I sighed and calmed down. "I guess I'll have to wait till 12:00. Are you guys involved in this too?" I asked the couple. Tidus and Selphie shook their heads to show that they weren't afterall. I sighed again.  
  
"Well, I'm not hungry. I'll see ya around!" I called out and got to my feet. I started to walk out of the diner when I heard Selphie call out,  
  
"Have fun, and don't throw up!"  
  
After I pushed open the door I laughed my head off. What was Selphie thinking?! 'Don't throw up'?! Where am I going? A bar? I'm only 18!! I laughed again. She's insane to think that Sora and Riku would bring me to a place like that. Right?  
  
*~*~*  
  
When I got home, all I did was stare at the clock on my dresser, waiting for the jeweled hands to turn to noon. When they finally turned to 11:50, I got up from my bed and left my house to row over to where I was supposed to meet the two.  
  
I headed over to my boat that was docked up on the shore and crawled into it. After I untied the rope that was holding the little boat to the pole on the dock, I pushed off form the shore with my paddle. I rowed away into the ocean to the larger island not too far away from the island I live on. When I reached the shore of the island of my childhood, I tied my boat up and staggered out of my boat.  
  
I put my feet down on the hot sand, immediately removing my sandals so I could feel the sand between my toes. I've always loved that feeling. With my sandals in my one hand, I strolled along the beach until I found a nice place and sat down, now waiting for my surprise. For a while, I sat still, anticipating the moment I see my surprise. But, after about 5 minutes, I started to get restless. I checked the little pink watch on my wrist that Sora had given me for my birthday last year. It was 12:10. Where were they?  
  
Just as I was about to sit back down, I felt somebody pick me up from behind. I let out a little scream, unaware of whom it was. Then the person laughed and so did another.  
  
"Sora! You scared me half to death!" I shouted at him, trying to catch my breath at the same time. Sora was doubled over with laughter, with his hands on his knees. Riku was standing behind him, smiling slightly and chuckling somewhat. I scowled playfully at the immature teen and gave him a teasing shove.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You looked scared enough to begin with!" he laughed some more at this. I scowled. "Sorry,"  
  
There's good old Sora for ya. He's always so kind, but a little childish sometimes. When he thinks he does something wrong and that you are mad at him, he apologizes about 1,000 times until you either give him a hug, or put a muzzle on him to shut him up. Of course, I never did that, but I did come close to almost doing that.  
  
"It's ok, no biggie. Say Riku, you said that you had a surprise for me. Well . . .?" I asked him anxiously. Riku smiled, barely what you would call a smile, and looked at Sora.  
  
"Come with us," Sora told me and grabbed my hand. He led me back down towards the water where he also docked his boat and we all piled in. Sora rowed away back towards the main island for some reason.  
  
"Uh . . .where are we going?" I asked uneasily. Maybe I don't like Sora's surprises afterall. Last time that he gave me a surprise, it was during my birthday party last year. He had given me a present that was all beautifully wrapped up on the outside, but once I opened it, a huge clown face popped out of the box at my face. I screamed, for I am deathly afraid of clowns, and I fell backwards into my birthday cake. Sora felt so bad about it, that he ran out to the mall in the middle of my party and bought me the pink watch with cute little rhinestones encrusted in it as a make up present. That was the sweetest thing I think anyone has ever done for me. So now, when I'm sitting in a boat with Riku and Sora, going to a place I have no idea where, and doing I don't know what, I feel uneasy.  
  
When we reached the shore on the other island, Sora hopped out and tied it up to the pole. Riku stepped out next and helped me out with his hand. After the knot was tight, Sora ran off down the road to I don't know where. Riku and I exchanged glances then ran off after him. Sora continued to run until I saw him stopped in front of a gate. I stopped beside him and Riku behind me.  
  
"What's all this about? I wanna know the surprise!!!" I yelled to Sora. He turned to look at me and grinned his usual, corny grin. I almost seem to melt when he does this. I don't know why, though.  
  
"Here you go, Kai. A surprise from Riku and I!!!" he declared happily. Sora then opened the gate and inside was a huge theme park. I didn't' see this earlier because there were conveniently located towering palm trees right in front of it. I could feel my mouth drop open in awe at the sight. People were crowded everywhere and there were tons of different rides.  
  
There was a huge roller coaster and a smaller one beside it, a whirly ride, merry-go-round, games, ferris wheel, bumper cars and much much more. I've never been to this end of the island before, so I never saw this amusement park. It was breath taking.  
  
"Oh, Sora! Oh, Riku! I love it! Thank you!" I cried out happily and embraced Riku and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then ran over to Sora and did the same. I could practically feel the heat coming off of his face from all his blushing. He's so cute when he blushes . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
The crowd was slowly thinning out and the constant chatter from the people quieted a bit. The sun was slowly sinking to night and the air chilled.  
  
I flopped down onto the nearest bench and sighed. My feet were throbbing from all our walking and I was dead tired. Riku plopped down next to me and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl set on his soft features. Sora, on the other hand, stood with a childish grin on his tanned face.  
  
"Come on! Don't poop out on me now!" Sora whined. He gave me my beloved pout that I love so and I had to look away. Riku sighed in frustration.  
  
"I suppose we have time for one more ride before we leave," he said quietly. He looked over at me. "That it, if you want to," I lowered my eyes to the pavement. I could feel Sora's pleading eyes burning into the top of my head. I lifted my face and smiled.  
  
"Why not? Let's go!" I exclaimed happily. Sora's grin widened and he jumped into the air.  
  
At that moment, a very angry looking teen with short, copper coloured hair and emerald green eyes ran up to us. She was wearing a black, speghetti strap belly shirt and the shortest skirt I had ever seen in my entire life. She shot an angry look at Sora.  
  
"Have you seen a boy go running by with dark blue hair and amber eyes?!" she demanded with a furious tone in her voice.  
  
"Uhh . . .no . . .why?" Sora asked cautiously. He seemed almost frightened by her. The girl stomped her booted foot angrily.  
  
"Damn! I have a score to settle with him and I was just going to beat the shit outta him!!" she yelled fiercely. Sora cowered a bit.  
  
"Let me know if you see him, ok?" she asked, now a little more calm. "The name's Dietra. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Kairi, this is Sora," I said pointing to the now relieved Sora. He smiled in welcome manner. "And this is Riku," I pointed to the still scowling teen.  
  
"Nice to meet ya! But, what was with the sudden mood change? You were all pissed a minute ago . . ."Sora said quietly. Dietra looked over at him as if she was confused by what he was saying, but then she smiled.  
  
"Oh, that? Well, I just have a little temper. That's all!" she said happily. Sora blinked with wonder.  
  
"Oooo . . .I see now . . ." he said sounding very dazed.  
  
"Come on, let's go for that ride! I hope you find that guy you were looking for. See ya!" I said as I stood up to leave. Riku followed suit and started walking towards the whirly ride. Sora tore his eyes away from Dietra and followed Riku. I started to go after them, when I turned around to see Dietra looking over the edge of the pier. I heard her shout down to the shore:  
  
"There you are, Yomiera! You're gonna get it this time!" I heard a boy's voice scream and Dietra jumped off the pier and disappeared from sight. I shrugged my shoulders and ran after the retreating figures of the boys.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sora and Riku stopped in front of the whirly ride in line, waiting for their turn. I butted in front of all the others to catch up to them.  
  
"Geez, what took ya so long?" Riku asked me curiously with an almost cold tone in his voice. I smiled weakly up at him. I hate being short sometimes.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I just saw an adorable bird," I lied sheepishly. Riku nodded his head, he understood my love for "adorable" birds, but Sora grinned at me, reading me like a book again.  
  
"Come on, next two people!" the ride manager called out to the line. The three of us were the next in line.  
  
"Only two?! Why?! The ride seats four to a seat!" Sora whined childishly. The manager pointed to the seat and sure enough, there were two seats roped off for problems.  
  
"Oh, crap. So . . .who's gonna wait out this one?" I asked the two boys. They both looked at my pleadingly. Uh oh, I can't decide! I should go on with Riku, but I have been riding with him all night, so maybe with Sora? Oh, geez, I don't know! Riku would get mad if I went on this ride with Sora. I think.  
  
"Come on! Any day now! I do have to eat at some point in my life!" a man shouted angrily behind me. The manager was losing his patience, so he just grabbed the two closest people, Sora and me.  
  
"I guess you're sitting this one out, Riku!" I called out as I was being dragged away by the ride supervisor and Sora. Riku glared at me, and I suddenly wished I did pick Riku.  
  
Sora and I clambered over to the ride and plopped down. I was along the outer area and Sora next to the roped off section. I reached behind me and grabbed the restraint that went around my shoulders and the front of me. Sora reached up and pulled his down too. After I was all strapped in, I looked at Sora who grinned at me anxiously.  
  
The manager walked inside the control booth and pressed a button. The ground beneath us started to rotate slowly. It started to pick up speed as we spun around and around in a circle. I could feel my hair blowing out into Sora's face. He didn't seem to mind though. The ride suddenly lifted up and flipped the carts around and around, tumbling over and over again. Sora was pressed up against me so much, that I could practically hear his heart thumping in fear and exhilaration. The ride did another flip and I couldn't hold it back any longer, I let out a high pitched scream. Sora squeezed his eyes shut and clung onto his restraint tighter. I let go of my restraint and grabbed onto Sora's muscle shirt in fear. He looked down at me and blushed a little, still holding onto the shoulder restraint.  
  
The ride flipped two more times and I screamed again, only louder. Just then, the ride stopped so suddenly that I was flung back against the backboard. As the ride lowered itself back down to ground level, Sora and I panted to catch our breath.  
  
"Woah, that-was-rough!" Sora panted. I nodded my head, not being able to speak yet. As soon as the ride halted to a complete stop, I lifted up my restraint and stood. Sora hopped out of the compartment and held out his hand to me. I looked at it for a moment, unsure of what he was exactly asking me to do. Then I grabbed his hand and he helped me out of the ride.  
  
When I set my foot down on the pavement, I almost threw up. But I stopped myself and let my stomach settle. Sora was still holding onto my hand when we walked out of the gate of the ride.  
  
Riku was leaning up against a cotton candy stand with his arms folded over his chest. We walked up to him and I smiled. Oh, geez, I hope this smile looks convincing, cuz I don't want him to be mad at me! Riku looked over at Sora and me.  
  
"How was it?" he asked simply to me. I nodded my head and responded in a "great!" way. His eyes then traveled onto my hand being held by Sora's and he scowled.  
  
"Great enough for that?" I looked down at what he was glaring at and whimpered. Oh, crappie. I didn't really notice that I was holding Sora's hand! Oh, man! I'm in some real trouble now!  
  
Riku sighed a very irritated sigh and walked away from us. I looked at Sora who looked at me and we both winced. Sora mouthed he words "Sorry!" to me but I just broke free from his grasp and ran away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this. The only reason I added Dietra in this was my friend named Dietra wanted to be in this. She won't be a main character or play much of a role; she just wanted to be mentioned. Ooo!! This is getting juicy! I hope you are thinking so too! I have so many more things planned for the next chappie! Till then, please R&R!!  
  
~Kietah-chan 


	3. Torn Hearts

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: I'm so happy for the reviews! They literally make my day happier! ^_^ This ficcy is getting really juicy and interesting! I wonder what's goin to happen next . . .well duh! I should know! Lol. Ok, thank you soooo much reviewers! Here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: Every night I wish on the stars for me to own Kingdom Hearts, but the damn stars don't work! I think they're broken . . .*TEAR*  
  
Ch.3: Torn Hearts  
  
*~*~*  
Next Day . . .  
  
The cold, bitter wind blew through my open window as I lie in bed, trying to fall asleep and never wake up. I felt sick, but not in my body, sick in my mind. I never wanted to see Riku and Sora ever again. Never.  
  
Yesterday, I don't even want to think about. The look on Riku's face that night was so heart stopping, I felt dead right then and there. And the way he just turned around and left mad everything so much more terrible. I just had to run away. I ran, despite the fact that Sora was calling my name as I tore out of that place and all the way to my house. He didn't follow me, which I am glad that he didn't, for I fear that if he did, it would only make things worse. I haven't seen Riku since last night. I know I should go see him; I was about to this morning, but I couldn't even get myself out of my house. Sora hasn't even visited me. I think he understands that I want to be alone at this time. And that would be correct. The last thing I want now is Sora fussing over me.  
  
I slowly sat up in bed with great difficulty, for I did not wish to awake at this hour, but the dumb breeze woke me. I yawned stiffly and stood to my feet, slipping my feet in my slippers in the process. I groggily walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection.  
  
Look at yourself, Kai. You look terrible. And you're doing this to yourself. My face was pale and gaunt looking and my red hair was frizzy and unmanageable. I had dark bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, and, put it simple, I looked exactly how I felt; dead. I shook my hair out of my eyes and got changed into some other clothes, for I was still wearing my attire from last night. As soon as I pulled my shirt over my head, a knock was heard on my door.  
  
"Come in," I said in a half-awake voice. The door opened and the one person who I really didn't want to see at that moment walked in.  
  
"Good morning," Riku said very calmly. What is he aiming for? Why is he giving me that creepy, totally fake smile? Why doesn't he just bring it all down on me at one time and not in little sections? Why is he torturing me like this?!  
  
"Hello," I said in a very quiet tone, not wanting to show my fear. He seemed to notice how much I wanted him to lay it all on me, so he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I want to talk about last night, Kairi," he said in an almost severe tone. If only he didn't have that creepy smile still plastered on his face, it would've been harsher sounding. I gave him a very shy smile and he continued.  
  
"What exactly was going on between you and Sora?" he asked me, now making that false smile disappear into his normal, unreadable mien. I winced at this part, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Nothing. All he did was help me out of the ride by his hand, and I kinda forgot that he was still holding onto my hand when we met up with you," I told him. I hope he believes this. Riku lowered his face so that his eyes were hidden by with silver hair.  
  
"How can you forget if somebody is holding your hand? It's kinda obvious," he said in a matter-of-factly voice. I didn't like his tone. I was starting to get angry by what he was saying to me.  
  
"It's an easy mistake to make! I mean, remember that one time when you had your arm around me, and Sora came in and you forgot about it and you got really angry? Don't blame it all on me!" I said, raising my voice. Riku looked at me with a sneer on his face, but I could tell that he, too, was getting frustrated and angry.  
  
"That's different. WE are going out. You and Sora are not. There is a HUGE difference!" he shouted at me, the colour rising in his face. I shook my head and yelled,  
  
"Why do you have to be so protective over me?! You don't own me! I can do whatever I want to do!" Riku looked ready to hit me.  
  
"Well, NOT WITH SORA!!!!" Riku hollered back at me. I growled menacingly. Why is he being such a jerk?!  
  
"WHO CARES?!? IT'S MY LIFE!! DEAL WITH IT!!!" I screamed at him, losing all my cool and nerve. Riku couldn't take it anymore. He walked briskly up to me and struck me across my face with his fist. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. I reached my hand up and felt the sore mark on my cheek and felt the warm tears. Riku has never hit me before. I didn't know whether to cry, stand up and hit him back, or just scream. Riku towered over my huddled body and glared at me.  
  
"It's over, Kairi. You lost it, and now you lost me," he spat at me coldly. A tear ran down my cheek when he said this. Riku then turned and stomped out of my room and house, slamming the door behind him loudly. I sat there on the floor for the longest time after he left, feeling completely numb. It wasn't the punch he threw at me that tore my heart; it was the words he spoke. They stung me so badly; I couldn't describe the pain I was feeling.  
  
My heart was torn in two and it was all my fault. I should have never gone on that ride with Sora, I should've never grabbed his hand, and I should've let go, I should've just walked away then. But no, I did everything wrong. All wrong. And now, Riku broke up with me, taking a piece of my heart with him.  
  
I turned my head to look out my window and saw that it was raining and some of the rain was coming into my room and soaking my floor. I staggered up to my feet and walked towards the open window. I was about to close it when I spotted Sora walking to my house in the pouring rain. I quickly closed the window and ran outside.  
  
The rain was splattering the pavement and the trees around me. My red hair was sticking to my face, but I didn't care. I ran right up to Sora, who was soaked completely and threw my arms around him, sobbing. Sora, caught by surprise, blinked a few times before realizing there was something wrong.  
  
"Well . . .good morning to you too, Kairi. Is this 'sob on the nearest person to greet them' day?" he asked me with humour lingering in his voice. I sobbed even louder. Sora wrapped his arms around my soaking wet body and held me close.  
  
"What's wrong? You're not usually like this. Kairi . . .tell me . . ." he demanded of me. I pulled my face out of his shoulder and looked into his face. Worry was smothering his tanned and wet face as he gazed into my crystal eyes.  
  
"Oh, Sora! Riku broke up wi-with-mm-m—" I tried to say, but I just couldn't manage to say those terrible words. Sora gave me an understanding look and pulled me closer. He rested his chin on my head and said very softly,  
  
"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I would've known that he would react like this, I would've never went on that ride with you," I looked into his face again.  
  
"No, this is my fault. All mine. Please don't blame yourself. If anyone should beat themselves up about it, it should be me," I told him defiantly. Sora gave me a confused and pitying look then smiled.  
  
"I'm not going to blame anyone. What happened is what happened. You can't change that. Riku was a jerk to overreact like that," he said quietly. He noticed a tear running down my cheek and wiped it away with his finger, only making my cheek even more wet. "Don't be sad, Kairi. When you are sad, the world is sad. See? The rain means that everything is gloomy. Like your attitude. If you smile, I bet it will stop raining," he told me. He sounded almost like a priest or something, but it did make my attitude rise a little.  
  
"But Sora, what will I do without Riku?" I asked him fearfully. Sora caressed my chin in his hands and smiled.  
  
"I'm still here," the next moment seemed to go in slow motion. Sora bent his face down towards mine, our noses brushed against each other's, and his lips met mine. At first, it was shock that came to me and I wanted to pull away, but instead, I pressed my lips firmer onto his. Sora pulled me closer as we kissed in the pouring rain. We pulled away from each other and smiled.  
  
And for a reason I do not know why, at that moment, the rain stopped and the sun shone through the clouds.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: AAWWWWW!!! Isn't that ADORABLE?!?! Srry, losing my mind! *smacks forehead* @_@. Ok, I really hope you liked this chappie, and I'm sorry it's kinda short. I was just running out of ideas and it was getting late. Stupid school. *sweatdrop* ok, please R&R!!! I love y'all!!  
  
~Kietah-chan ^_^ 


	4. Some Bad Mistakes

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: I was literally pulling my hair out cuz I needed a plot for this chappie and I couldn't think of one, so if this one seems a little odd and confusing, you'll understand. Right? I hope so. Stupid writers block! *falls off chair* here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I thank you, Square Soft and Disney for many things. One, for making an awesome RPG game, two, for making a sequel, and three, FOR GIVING ME DUMB WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! So, I'm glad I do not own KH, well, kinda . . .  
  
Ch.4: Some Bad Mistakes  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sora gazed up at the now blue and cloudless sky and smiled. I couldn't help it either; I had to smile too.  
  
"See, what did I tell you!" he said to me happily. I glanced into his wet face and laughed. Sora looked at me with a confused expression then laughed along with me. I don't know why exactly I was laughing, I just felt so free and happy. Standing in Sora's arms just made my mood lift amazingly.  
  
After our laughter died down, Sora peered into my face, still soaked from the earlier rain. I looked up into his in return as he started to lean in towards me again. Our lips were just about to brush against each other's when a loud car horn sounded behind us, making us jump about 10 feet. I had almost forgotten that we were standing in the middle of the road!  
  
I looked over Sora's shoulder and noticed a little white car, which I recognized. "Selphie!" I called out to the car. Selphie pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out of her car.  
  
"My God, woman! What did you think you were doing, standing in the middle of the road at this time of day!?!" she asked me, astonished by my actions. I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Selphie hesitated at first, then gave me a friendly hug back.  
  
"What was that for, Kai?" she asked me. I just shook my head, unsure myself why I gave her a hug. Selphie looked over my shoulder and spotted Sora. She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear:"And what was with you and Sora? You guys were really close!" she asked me curiously.  
  
"Oh! That? Uh . . . nothing! We were just hugging is all. Yea . . ." I kept slipping for the right words to lie, I didn't want Selphie to know about the kiss Sora and I shared. Selphie gave me a skeptical look, but ignored it.  
  
"Riiiiight . . . Hey, Sora!" Selphie called out to the soaking boy, who was still in the middle of the road. He looked over at her and smiled. "I'm gonna go take Kairi for a bit. Don't' worry, you'll see her later!" she added teasingly. I nudged her in the rib. Geez, Selph, thanks a lot!  
  
"C'mon, you'll catch your death in those wet clothes," she told me and herded me back to her car. She opened the passenger door and ushered me in. I got a brief chance to wave goodbye to Sora before I was shoved inside. Selphie walked around the front of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. She turned the key and pulled back onto the road. Once we were well away from Sora, she gave me an anxious look.  
  
"So . . . " she started quietly. I looked at her, quite confused and worried by what she was going to say. "What was with you and Sora? I mean, where was Riku?" she asked me finally. I let some of the air out through my mouth that I had been holding back. I was so happy she didn't ask me something else. I hesitated for a moment, then cleared my throat uneasily.  
  
"Well . . .this morning, Riku . . .well . . .uhh . . .kinda . . .sort of . . ." I faltered. Selphie interrupted me.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!!" she yelled impatiently to me. I jumped and finished my phrase quickly.  
  
"Rikubrokeupwithme!" I rambled. I said this very fast, but I think she caught whim of it, for she got a very pitying look on her face. She turned her gaze back on the road.  
  
"Oh, Kai! I'm so sorry! But, why did he break up with you?" she asked me, her voice full of concern. I lowered my eyes to my sandals.  
  
"He got, well . . .jealous, I guess . . ." I stuttered uncertainly. I could feel Selphie's eyes burning into the back of my head when I said this so I quickly added, "Of me and Sora. He thought that Sora and I were growing too close to each other, and that he was taking advantage of me. Do you really think I was doing what Riku said I was and Sora was taking advantage of me?" I asked her curiously. Selphie fixed her eyes back on the road.  
  
"I don't know, Kai. The last time I saw you and Riku, you guys were happy little clams. I don't know if you really changed your feelings for him in a few hours," she told me. I nodded my head knowingly. She's right, she wouldn't know. She wasn't there at the park. She didn't see what happened. She didn't see that look on Riku's face.  
  
I kept my eyes on the bottom of the car as we drove on, I'm guessing back to Selphie's house. All I could think about was feelings I didn't really understand myself what they were. I think I still love Riku, but our relationship is over. But I have a weird feeling, like I want him back or something. Then I would have to apologize or something to get him back. But there's also Sora. He's my best friend, along with Selphie, but I have been getting closer to him lately. It's not like me to be drawn to him; I have never been before. What has gotten into me?  
  
Selphie pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. She unbuckled her seat belt and clambered out her car door. I remained seated for a bit longer, trying to finish up these thoughts and questions that kept zooming at me without warning or cease. I then unbuckled my seat belt, and climbed out of her car as well. Selphie walked up to her front door, stuck a key into the lock and pushed the door open. She disappeared inside, and I soon followed.  
  
The cute little hallway that greeted us as we went inside was dark and gloomy, except for a few patches of sunlight, coming in through some windows, shining down in various places on the hard wood flooring. Selphie flicked on a few light switches and her whole downstairs came into view. A little coo-coo clock from somewhere in the house tolled 12:00 noon with it's little bird chiming.  
  
"Come on, I'll make us some lunch while you go change out of those clothes," Selphie instructed me while walking away into the kitchen. I nodded my head and strolled into Selphie's room, leaving little wet footprints wherever I went.  
  
Selphie's room was a cluttered mess, like mine back at my house, with clothes scattered all over the floor and miscellaneous things stacked in piles on dressers and vanities. It made me smile, making me feel more at home than Riku's house ever did.  
  
I walked over to one of Selphie's many drawers and pulled out a cute little tube top and short shorts. Selphie's clothes always fit me, for we were practically the same size. I pulled off my sopping wet clothes and flung them to the floor where they landed in a wet heap. I then pulled the dry clothes on and looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
That dull, pale look was gone and a blooming, happy look took its place. I don't know why exactly I looked like this at this time; maybe it was something about Sora. I mean, he always did make me feel happy and fun loving, like I usually am supposed to be, but this time was different. Was it something about the kiss?  
  
I could smell hot tea brewing in the kitchen and grilled cheese sandwiches frying. I bounded out of the room and into the kitchen where Selphie was frantically trying to flip a sandwich over on the grill. She gave the sandwich a hard shove with the spatula and the sandwich went flying into the air and landed on a plate. Selphie blinked at it a few times, wondering how she did that, then turned to see me standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lunch is served!" she called to me happily. She flipped over the other sandwich and put it on another plate and handed it to me. I took the plate and sat down at her little table in the corner. Selphie grabbed the two cups of tea and her plate and sat across from me. She took a long sip from her tea then looked me square in the eye.  
  
"What happened to your face?" she asked me, peering at my right cheek. I reached my hand up to it and felt the swollen red mark still lingering there.  
  
"Oh. Uh . . .somebody hit me . . ." I started off uneasily. Selphie didn't look satisfied.  
  
"Who?!" she demanded of me. I looked away. Should I tell her? Or should I just lie and say it was someone else?  
  
Uh . . .well . . .Riku did," I finished with a sigh of relief. Selphie's eyes popped out of her head when I said this though. She started taking in short little breaths in shock.  
  
"RIKU HIT YOU?!" she screamed incredulously. I winced. I didn't want the whole world to hear it. I hope she doesn't freak out and tell everyone one on all of the islands!  
  
"Well . . .yea . . .it's nothing to get freaked out about, Selph. I've been hit so many times before. Don't freak!" I told her frantically. Selphie was far from not freaking. I knew I shouldn't have told her. Something tells me that this day will really suck.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ok, thanks for the clothes and food!" I called out to Selphie while stepping out of her house and hour and a half later. Selphie stood in the front doorway and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Glad to have you as company!" she responded with a wave of her hand. I grinned back at her.  
  
"See ya!" we called to each other in unison. I walked down her walkway and down her driveway to the road. I marched along the side of the road, thinking about some random things.  
  
Ok, I know that Sora liked me when I was younger, but I didn't really know he still liked me that much. I mean, him and Riku had little competitions over me when we were about 14 years old, but are they still going at it? It seems so. Maybe Sora thought that now since I wasn't going out with Riku anymore, he could zoom in and take me away. Maybe so. But I'm still unsure about the whole situation. This is all just too confusing! I don't know who I love! I think I love Riku, but then again, I feel like I practically love Sora too! Argh!  
  
When I reached my house, these inner conflicts still were pestering me. I unlocked my front door and pushed open the door. I jumped backwards in alarm by what met my eyes.  
  
"HI KAIRI!!!" Sora greeted me with a grin. I pressed myself against a wall to catch my breath; he practically gave me a heart attack! How did he get into my house?!  
  
"You scared the shit outta me!" I yelled at him. Sora grinned apologetically. He had changed, and was now wearing a black tee shirt and black pants. He looked good . . .wait . . .what am I saying? Stupid Kairi! Don't say that!!  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something as soon as you came home. I didn't mean to give you some kind of seizure," he added with a childish laugh that echoed throughout my house. I smiled weakly back at him. What is he aiming at?  
  
"So! I was wondering . . .do you wanna go do something tonight?" he asked sheepishly. There it is . . .that's what he wanted. He wanted to ask me out! Well, what should I say?  
  
"Uhh . . .sure . . ." I said uncertainly. Sora's grin grew wider.  
  
"Great! Then, let's go!" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. I resisted at first, then gave in and let him drag me somewhere I knew nothing of.  
  
Yep, today is going to suck. But, maybe, it won't be so bad. Knowing Sora, I don't know how bad this will be. I just hope nothing happens . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this chappie was kinda short and boring. The next one will DEFINETLY not be boring! It's going to be awesome! I'm gonna work on it right now! ^_^ I hope you kinda liked this one. Please send me your reviews! Thanks reviewers! R&R please!!!!  
  
~Kietah-chan  
  
Oh, and juzlovnsora . . .thanks a lot for all your reviews! And . . .believe me, you're not the only one who claims they are married to Sora. Lol. But don't worry, I love him, but I'm not MARRIED to him. Lol. Keep them reviews comin!! Lol.  
  
~K 


	5. Drunks, Arguments, and Shocks

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: Ok! I'm so happy about all the reviews! I love Sora, too, but I'm not MARRIED to him like a bunch of you girls are! ^_^ I am independent! Lol. Not really. Well! Anyways . . .thanks tons for the reviews and compliments, geez, they made me blush like HELL! Lol. Here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: even though some people say they own Sora (*hint hint* Fa- Talony . . .this goes for you . . .^_^), they don't really. Which sucks, cuz I'm one of those people! Damn!  
  
Ch.5: Drunks, Arguments and Shocks  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sora continued to drag me along mercilessly down the road to somewhere unknown. Where is he taking me now?! I think I have had enough surprises for one lifetime!  
  
I dug the heels of my sneakers into the pavement, trying to get Sora to release my arm. He did so and we started to walk instead of running. We didn't speak for the longest time until we were standing right in front of a building I've never seen before.  
  
"Uhh . . .Sora? What is this place?" I asked him cautiously, a little fear clinging to the voice. He spun around to look at me, a huge grin on his tan face.  
  
"Ready to have some fun? This place is awesome! But . . ." he trailed off and glanced around us as if checking to see if no one was watching us. "It's kinda illegal . . .don't tell anyone I brought you here," he whispered sternly. I nodded my head slowly and nervously. What the hell does he mean by that?!  
  
"Sora . . ." I began to reason with him and pry some more details out of him, but he just turned his back on me, grabbed my hand and yanked me inside the building through a tiny door. At first sight, I knew why he didn't want anybody to know he was taking me there.  
  
The place was a bar. A bar! Can you believe it?! I know Sora had something out of the ordinary planned, but this?! Geez! The building was smoky and crowded with a big long table in the front of the place and little stools along the side. Pool tables were lined up everywhere in the place, with people (mostly men) surrounding them. Loud music was playing in the background from a large jukebox. I coughed a few times, the smoke inhalation getting to me. Sora, still holding onto my hand, pulled me towards the bar.  
  
"Sora!" I shouted loudly over the booming music. He turned to look at me. He mouthed the words 'What?' but I couldn't hear him. "ARE YOU SURE WE'RE ALLOWED TO BE IN HERE?!" I screamed at him, trying to make at least some noise over the music. He nodded his head and mouthed something back at me, but, once again, I couldn't hear it.  
  
Sora once again started to drag me along towards the bar when I bumped into some tall and burly man.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry!" I said quietly. I knew he couldn't hear me, and I tried that, for I didn't want him to hear my immature voice. He didn't' say anything, anything that I could hear at least, and glared at me. Geez, take an apology!  
  
Just then, the loud song ended. Thank goodness! I thought I was going deaf! I gave Sora's hand a hard squeeze, causing him to yelp and turn to face me.  
  
"What?!" he asked me, thoroughly annoyed. I gave him my famous death glare and he got the point. "Look, Kai, we're not going to get caught! I've done this thousands of times!" he told me reassuringly.  
  
"That's not the thing I'm worried about! I'm worried about tons more!" I hissed at him from under my voice. He cocked an eyebrow at me when I said this. "First, I've never drank anything in my life, besides wine at Church! Second, I'm wearing short-shorts in this crowd! Third, I-don't-look-twenty- one!" I told him very severely. Sora sighed and just pulled me along, without responding to my frets.  
  
Sora plopped himself down on one of the stools and rested his elbows on the smooth marble countertop. I clambered onto the stool beside him and rested my chin on the tops of my hands.  
  
A very flustered young bartender with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes hurried over to us. She was wearing a short little black skirt and a low tube top, like I was wearing. Sora's eyes followed up and down her body. He smiled his usual friendly smile to her, which gave me a slight twinge of jealousy. I shot him a death glare from the corner of my eyes.  
  
"What can I get for ya?" she asked us with a frustrated sigh. She glanced over at me, with my head down. I think she can tell I'm 18. Sora's smile grew wider and he told her our order. The girl flipped back her long sheet of blonde tresses and winked at Sora. That was annoying.  
  
Sora sat back in his stool and looked at me, his grin still lingering on his face. When he saw that I was scowling, he laid his hand on mine.  
  
"Lighten up, Kai. I was only kidding around," he told me calmly. Ok, I forgive him . . .well . . .kinda . . .I smiled at him to show my forgiveness.  
  
Sora reached an arm around my shoulders and began to draw little circles with his finger on my back. I could feel a slight wave of sadness when he did this. Riku always did the exact same thing to me when I was stressed. The bartender returned with our drinks in her hands. She placed them in front of us on the counter.  
  
"Thanks," Sora said to her with a wink. She smiled and walked away. I saw Sora watch her retreating figure before noticing that I was glaring at him again. He shrugged his one shoulder and picked up his drink.  
  
I looked at my glass filled with foamy brownish liquid for a while. I've never drank beer before, I wonder what it tastes like . . . it sure smells bad . . .  
  
Sora put his glass down on the counter and gave me a curious look. "Haven't you ever drank before? There's nothin to be afraid of. Just take a sip," he said to me, pushing the glass under my nose. The smell was overpowering.  
  
I slowly picked up the glass, closed my eyes and took the tiniest sip I could possibly ever take. The strong taste washed down my throat. For a brief second, I felt like I wanted to spit it out, but then I realized, it wasn't that bad at all. I took a larger sip this time. Sora smiled at my courage.  
  
I took four more gulps, each one taking in more and more. My head started to spin and I suddenly felt quite dizzy and nautious. I started to stand up to go to the bathroom to puke, but stumbled and almost fell over. Sora got up and followed me. I staggered over to the dim hallway towards the bathroom, my head hurting even more with every step.  
  
I felt someone seize my hand form behind and yank me backwards. I found myself face-to-face with Sora. He pushed me up against a wall hard and pressed his lips firmly onto mine. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I don't know what was coming over me. The pounding in my head was more than I could bear but I just kept moving my tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I ran my fingers through his hair, causing it to stand straight up.  
  
My senses were completely numb; all I could do was keep going. My mind was constantly screaming "More, more, MORE!!" and I wanted to fulfill it's desire. I wanted more.  
  
I slid backwards down the wall and sat down, still kissing Sora. He slipped his hands up the back of my shirt. I wanted more, more, MORE!! I couldn't take it anymore, my mind was spinning out of control, and it felt like it was going to spilt in two. I felt like I wanted to puke, but I just couldn't pull away from his luring grasp.  
  
"KAIRI?! SORA?!" a loud voice boomed angrily from the end of the hallway. I heard the oh-to-familiar voice, but I didn't respond or react, for my head was throbbing. Sora moved form my mouth to my collarbone, going further and further down my chest. I suddenly felt strong hands yank me away from Sora and onto the hard, wooden floor. I drowsily looked up and saw Riku sliding in and out of focus above me.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" he demanded of me, his tone fierce and furious. I blinked up at him then slowly staggered to my feet. My head was starting to spin again.  
  
"Why would you care?" I slurred at him fiercely. Riku's expression suddenly turned calm and almost pitying.  
  
"I see you're quite drunk, Kairi. Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this," he said very calmly to me. A sudden rage bubbled up form out of nowhere inside me when he said this.  
  
"Drunk? Moi? You're joking! I'm not drunk at all, you bastard!" I shouted at him, only causing my head to throb even more. Riku looked quite taken back by this comment, but then resumed looking calm.  
  
"Come on, Kairi. Let's get you out of here and back to your house," he told me and seized my arm. I jerked it out of his grasp.  
  
"Don't touch me! I don't need your assistance, I can handle things on my own!" I slurred at him and turned my back on him.  
  
"Not when you're drunk, you can't," he sighed and grabbed my arm again. I once again pulled away and kicked him hard in the shin. Riku yelped and grabbed his now bloody shin with pain. My mind went suddenly dead.  
  
I collapsed backwards onto the floor and closed my eyes, feeling myself go blank.  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
My head was throbbing with pain and from the pulsing music. I wanted to puke right then and there, but I saw Kairi fall.  
  
I crawled over to her side and peered into her unconscious face. Good . . .she's only sleeping. Despite the howling opposition of my head, I scooped her limp body into my arms and carried her away.  
  
Riku looked up just as I exited through the door and into the cool air of the night. This seemed to clear the pain a bit.  
  
I walked down the street, back to Kairi's house, my sneakers scuffing the pavement with each step. What Kairi had done to me back there was unbelievable. Too bad she wasn't really aware of it and will probably forget it all tomorrow morning.  
  
I finally reached her house, thankfully, for she was beginning to feel heavy in my tired and tired arms. I opened the front door easily and stepped into the hallway. I didn't bother to turn on any of the lights.  
  
I trudged over to the sofa and laid her down gently on it. After covering her body with a soft blanket, I turned to leave. I looked back at her sleeping form and smiled. I then exited her house for the night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kairi's POV:  
  
I stirred uncomfortably and arose to find myself in the downstairs of my house. How did I get here? Had I dreamed the whole thing?  
  
I sat up and grabbed my head when it gave another throb. Apparently I didn't . . .  
  
A cold breeze wafted in from somewhere, causing me to shiver. I slowly and painfully stood and shuffled to the open door. Open? Did I forget to close this? Or is someone else in here with me?  
  
The last question was quickly answered by a cold hand clamping tightly over my mouth as I uttered a muffled scream.  
  
A/N: Sorry for that cliffie! I love cliffies! ^_^ I love getting impatient reviews! I jus had to put one in! I hope y'all liked this one. Sorry if this seemed a little boring. I hope it wasn't. Please R&R!!  
  
~Kietah-chan ^_^ 


	6. Bound and Gagged

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: WOO HOO!! I'm updating! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was CONSTANTLY busy and had absolutely no time to type this up! I know all you impatient people are just DYING to find out who the hell is in Kairi's house with her, so here you go!!  
  
Disclaimer: I tried to own KH. I really did! But the people at SquareSoft said I was too evil and anime crazy that I couldn't work there. I would scare the innocent children. I CAN'T HELP THAT I'M EVIL!!!!!! Grr them . . .  
  
Ch.6: Bound and Gagged  
  
*~*~*  
  
My muffled scream was quickly suppressed by a force yanking me backward against a wall. My head banged hard against it, sending a pulsing throb through my temples. The hand that was still tight around my mouth was suffocating me. I tried to struggle out of its grasp, but to no avail.  
  
A tiny click was heard by my left ear and I slowly turned to see a knife held a few centimeters away from my neck. Panic swept over my mind at this, what was going to happen to me? Who is this madman?!  
  
From behind the cold hand covering my mouth I shouted, "Who are you and what do you want of me?!" There was no response, for I'm guessing my captor didn't even hear my pathetic cries of fear, The figure moved the knife closer to my neck an closed their hand tighter around my mouth.  
  
I looked around the room frantically for something to grab, anything to whack this guy with, but nothing was in my short and restrained reach. The person threw me down on the floor with great force. Pain seared into my lungs as I tried to scream, but I somehow lost my voice. I tried to make an attempt to stand up and run away, but a figure in a hooded trench coat grabbed my arms and tied them above my head on the leg of the sofa tightly. I struggled even more, but the figure struck me hard across the face with the knife.  
  
I let out a loud cry as the pain seeped through my veins. The hooded stranger shoved a cloth into my mouth and down my throat. Blood was running down the side of my face where a large gash was exposed to the air. I couldn't breathe.  
  
My captor tied my legs to the leg of the little table by my feet with strong rope. I could feel tears well up inside my eyes from pure trepidation. I struggled around thoughtlessly, trying to break free from my bindings, but I couldn't move.  
  
The hooded person kneeled down next to my body and slowly pulled off the hood to reveal its face. My eyes widened in horror and shock when I saw who it was.  
  
Riku had a black blindfold covering his beautiful eyes from my sight. His face was a deathly pale and his lips were drained of their rosy colour. He held the knife covered in my blood in his right hand tightly, so his knuckles were strained white. But . . .why? Why is he doing this to me? What's wrong with him?!  
  
He leaned in close to my face and whispered quietly, "Are you afraid?" I frantically nodded my head, sending my blood, sweat and tears onto the floor. He smirked with those pale lips in a merciless way. My head was pounding; my arms and legs bound and numb, my mouth gagged, and my cheek gashed. Sure, I was afraid, but I was mostly shocked. Why is he doing this?!  
  
Riku traced my neck with the cold blade of the knife slowly and carefully. I drew back in fear when he reached my throat. He hit me across the face again with the knife, causing more warm blood to be drawn.  
  
"Don't struggle, it will only make this more painful for you," he told me severely. The blood ran down my neck and on my breasts, but he didn't care. Something is definitely wrong and different about him . . .I tried to shout a protest to him, but I couldn't move my tongue to form the words from behind my gag. Riku laughed coldly.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I am binding and gagging you, right? Well, I have only one thing to say to that, Kairi: 'revenge is sweeter than love'," he told me quietly. What did he mean by that?! I screamed from behind the gag once more.  
  
"I will release you from your gag if you promise not to scream," he said. I nodded my head frantically, the pounding in my temples increasing. Riku pulled out the cloth from my throat and threw it on the floor a couple of feet away. I gasped for breath.  
  
"What has gotten into you?! Give me a real reason this time!" I shouted at him angrily. Riku's annoying smirk now turned into a scowl.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I am doing this! You have moved on to Sora!" he spat furiously at me. I gave him an incredulous look. What is he talking about?! He broke up with me this morning!  
  
"You have no right to keep me away from other guys, Riku! We aren't seeing each other anymore, so WHY DO YOU CARE?!?!" I screamed loudly, only to be struck again with the cold blade of the knife again. I let out a short cry when more blood ran down my face.  
  
I told you not to scream! I am keeping you away from that little bastard for my own reasons," he told me quietly. I wanted more than just that.  
  
"So all this kidnapping and assault is just out of jealousy?! What kind of reason is that?! What are YOUR reasons?!" I said to him a little more quietly now, the sharp dagger looking threatening. How can he see what he is doing with that blindfold over his eyes? Why is he wearing that to begin with?  
  
"He has different reasons to lure you into his trap," Riku whispered quietly. Trap?!  
  
"What do you mean by 'luring me into a trap'?" I asked him, now sounding a little worried.  
  
"The real reason I came here tonight is to warn you, Kairi. You're life as you have it now is going to change unless you leave Sora and never talk to him again, or see him again. I'm serious," he added when he saw my doubtful look. I peered into his face.  
  
"What's going to happen? Why is my 'life going to change'?" I asked him impatiently, my voice rising. Riku's grip on the handle of the knife became tighter.  
  
"He wants to bring you into the Darkness. Just like he did to me . . ." he whispered, indicating the dark blindfold with his knife. My jaw dropped. What does he mean? Is he serious?!  
  
"W-w-what?! He wants to—WHAT?! I don't believe you!!" I screamed at him, but quickly shut my mouth. Riku did not slash me, but he put the knife down and reached his hands up to the blindfold and slowly pulled it down from his eyes.  
  
I didn't care if he killed me right then and there, but I screamed, completely petrified by the sight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Man, Kairi sure is doing a lot of screaming in this ficcy. AHAHAHA!! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Let the impatient reviews start rolling in!!!! ^_^  
  
Sora: So . . . where am I right now in this fic?  
  
Kietah: you are probably at your house with a hangover. Be happy.  
  
Sora: YIPPIE!!! *cheesy grin*  
  
Entire KH cast: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Kietah-chan 


	7. Whispered Lies

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: YES! I loved getting those impatient reviews! And yes, (those who said this to me) I DO love torturing you guys for this!! Well, I think I caused enough hair of yours to be ripped out for now, so here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: damn, why do I even bother?!  
  
Ch.7: Whispered Lies  
  
*~*~*  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It had to be a dream! Nothing seemed real anymore, I couldn't feel my arms or legs. I couldn't breathe. This was all too much for me now. I'm going to wake up soon in my bed, with none of this ever happening. I'll find out this is all a lie.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, I started to take in short little breaths, just trying to keep myself from passing out right there on the spot. It just didn't make sense. Steadying my breath to normal, I gazed into the thing I feared the most, and saw in my nightmares that haunted me every night.  
  
"You-your eyes! Wh-what ha-happened?!" I stuttered in disbelief and shock. Riku glanced his face towards to the floor, obviously regretting showing me his secret. I tried to peer into his face again, and he gave me a furious look.  
  
"I told you! Sora brought me into the Darkness!" he shouted at me. I was so taken back by this remark, that I almost didn't want to know more. Riku's bright golden eyes shone mercilessly in the dark of the living room. Now I know why . . .  
  
"He did this to you?" I asked him quietly. Riku looked up into my eyes when I said this. Slowly, he shook his head.  
  
"No . . .I did this to myself . . . " he whispered to me. This was just way too much now. What does he mean? How can somebody do something so terrible to themselves?!  
  
"You're lying! Sora didn't do this, and neither did you! This is all a dream!" I shouted loudly. The sharp pain on my cheek seared through my veins with my shouting. This was proof that I wasn't dreaming. Riku leaned down close to my face, his bright yellow eyes boring into my crystal irises. I wanted to close my eyes and try with all my might to block out the frightening image of those maniacal orbs hovering above my face, but stopped myself. I suddenly felt myself sinking.  
  
Something was wrong. I felt light and weightless. I couldn't blink away those eyes and I soon felt lost in them. I was falling into a dark abyss. I lunged forwards and sank right through the floor. Riku was gone and I was falling somewhere. I tried to move, but I was locked into this odd position with my arms over my head. I felt paralyzed. What is going on?  
  
I landed with a hard thud on some solid surface. I slowly looked up and realized that I was free from my bindings. I stood up and saw that I was on a beach somewhere in the tropics. It definitely did not look like Destiny Islands or anywhere near my home. Dark and ominous clouds blotted out the sun and a rumble of thunder was heard from far off in the distance. A small boat was docked onto a pier on the restless sea and men I did not recognize were hauling cargo into it. Where is this place?  
  
A little shout from a child was heard behind me so I spun around to see a little silver haired youth of about five years old running towards the boat. I wanted to stop him and ask where I was, but he didn't notice me. In fact, he ran right by me and didn't even acknowledge my existence. The boy continued to run to the boat.  
  
I watched in awe as a man with short silver hair, matching the boy's, stepped out from the boat and towards the boy. The youth stopped and smiled at him. I walked slowly over beside the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't have any reaction. Somehow, I felt like I wasn't really part of this weird sequence.  
  
"Father, you said that you will come back soon, right?" the little child asked the man. The man smiled at his son with reassurance.  
  
"Yes. I promise I will come home soon. Right before the tulips bloom. Just in time for your birthday," he told the child quietly. Before the kid could response to any of this, a loud horn sounded on the boat and the man hustled inside, but not after waving goodbye to his son. The child slowly waved goodbye to his father. I saw the worry and sadness lingering in his aquamarine eyes filled with tears as the boat pulled out of the dock and out to sea. Was this Riku's past?  
  
Out of nowhere, I felt another jolt and lunge, and I was falling once again through a dark abyss. I was being pulled on all sides and torn away from the scene of the boy on the beach. I landed on another surface with a hard thud. Slowly, I stood up to see a preteen looking Riku of about ten years old sitting on a bed with a picture frame in a dark room. I was invisible again.  
  
The door to the room slowly opened and an elderly woman with long, curly brown hair staggered inside the room. I recognized the sway in her walk, she was drunk. The younger Riku looked up as the woman, who I'm guessing was his mother, walked up to him.  
  
"Stop looking at that damn picture," she slurred at the boy. "He's not coming back. He's dead and you know it,"  
  
The boy looked down on the picture with a saddened look, trying to forget the truth. His mother leaned down quickly and hit the boy hard across the face. The kid Riku fell backwards on the bed. His mother grabbed the picture frame and threw it towards me, but it went right through me and smashed into the wall, sending glass flying everywhere. Quiet sobbing was heard from the boy, as he lay curled up in a ball on the bed. His mother kicked him in the back then staggered out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
I wanted to go and comfort the crying boy, but stopped as I felt myself falling once again into that misery. This is Riku's past . . .this is what I never knew of it . . .I landed on another hard surface and stood up to find myself in a really dark place. No light was shining except for some coming in through a door. I looked up and noticed that it was the same door that led to Kingdom Hearts, and I was on the other side of it.  
  
"Why have you come to me?" a deep voice sounded behind me. I spun around to find myself staring at a present day Riku and Ansem surrounded by a huge horde of Heartless. Riku had his head bowed but looked up when Ansem said this.  
  
"I want to know what you have done to Sora," Riku demanded of him. Ansem's eyes grew wide with surprise by what he said.  
  
"I see, now, I will tell you everything. Sora gave up his heart for a girl named Kairi—" I froze on the spot and I think my heart did too at the sound of my name. Ansem continued, "in so doing, making him a Heartless,"  
  
Riku glared at the tall man. "Is this what made Kairi fall for him? Sora sacrificed his heart for her, which made her gullible, and fall in love with him?" he asked bitterly. Ansem smiled coldly at this.  
  
"Yes, Riku. It is. I can grant you the same thing too, if you wish. But then, you would have to force the Princess of Heart to fall for you. I cannot make her love you, but I can make her fear you. In so causing her to love you if you enforce it," he whispered quietly. This has to be a lie. This cannot be how my whole binding and gagging situation happened!  
  
"I want to be a Heartless," Riku stated simply. Ansem's eyes glowed with pure malice. A bright light glowed from Ansem's hand and he raised it over Riku's head.  
  
"As you wish," a bright light shot through the Darkness, causing me to shield my eyes. Only then did I realize what was happening.  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!!!" I screamed as I ran towards Riku. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the light and Ansem. I pulled him from Ansem and started to run from that place towards the door.  
  
"Get back here!" Ansem shouted from behind us. I disregarded this and continued to run at full speed, still dragging the dazed Riku with me. Suddenly, a strong force pulled me forwards and into that dark abyss again.  
  
Something was different this time, I was still holding onto Riku. I fell once again on a hard surface and realized when I tried to move that I was once again in my bindings. A heavy object was lying on my body. I opened my eyes to see it was Riku. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal his gorgeous aquamarine orbs. He gazed into my eyes with confusion and amazement.  
  
"You-you tried to save me . . .and you did . . .but . . .why . . .?" he whispered quietly to me. I couldn't help it. I smiled wearily up at him.  
  
"Because . . .well . . .I still love you . . ." I whispered back to him. Riku looked shocked at first, but then smiled lovingly back at me. He softly placed his lips on mine.  
  
"Was I seeing your memories?" I asked him quietly after we broke apart. Riku's smiled turned into a sad expression.  
  
"Yes . . .that was my past that you never knew . . .I'm sorry you had to see that . . ." he whispered. Then, untying my bindings and cleaning my cuts, he carried me to my bed upstairs and left my room.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, he turned to me, sitting in my bed, and said, "Thank you . . ." Confused; I clocked my head and smiled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Riku gave me a warm smile, his aqua eyes glinting in the moonlight coming in through my window.  
  
"Everything,"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: wow! That was one weird chappie! I just really felt like adding something different in this one. I hope it wasn't confusing for you. I kinda like where this fic is going, I had no idea where I was leading this when I started it, but it turned out nice. I hope, at least, to you guys. ^_^" Well, lemme know what y'all thought of this one, so please R&R!!!  
  
~Kietah-chan  
  
^_^ 


	8. Screams

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: YAY! I was in a major writer's block, until my friend juzlovnsora helped me out! So . . .all my thankyou's go to her for this chappie! She practically wrote the whole plot out for me! Lol. So, if you wanna thank somebody for the plot idea, thank her, not me. Just thank me for updating! Sorry I haven't in a while.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own KH  
  
Ch.8: Screams  
  
Is what happened last night just a dream? Then why do I feel this way? Why is my life suddenly a living hell?  
  
I shot up from my bed, panting with fear. It was just a dream. All of it was just one of my crazy, stupid dreams I usually get. But no . . .what are these red marks on my wrists and ankles?  
  
I rubbed the faint pink marks on my wrist gingerly, making sure not to cause more of a rope burn. Rope burn? It wasn't a dream!  
  
I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood to my feet. My head gave a queasy lurch and for a second, I thought I was going to throw up on the spot. I maintained my dinner and stumbled over to the dresser against the wall. I looked at myself in the mirror and scowled. I looked like a complete mess. Three white marks ran down my cheeks. I guess they were from the knife.  
  
As I gazed into the mirror, I saw a figure standing in the hallway in the reflection. I spun around and saw Sora looking so innocent, but . . .like something was troubling him. I ran towards him.  
  
"Oh, thank Kami you're here! I have to tell you something . . ." I didn't get to finish my sentence. When I flung my arms open to embrace the boy, he vanished all together. I stood stunned, with my arms still around an invisible and nonexistent figure. Something is wrong . . .  
  
Out of nowhere and from a place I could not detect, a loud laugh echoed through the house. I turned around frantically, trying to find the culprit, but before I could see anything, everything blacked out. I felt something grab hold of my arm, but that was the last thing I remembered . . .  
  
****

  
  
. . .Until I woke up to find a gun to my head. My eyes snapped wide open as the tip of the handgun was pressed against my left temple. I dared not to move at all. Fear gripped my stomach and head. I wanted to scream. What is going on?!  
  
My crystal eyes darted about, trying to find some way of escaping. I noticed a heap of something on the floor a few feet away from me. It wasn't moving, whatever it was. After a while, I figured out that I was in the basement of my house and I was laying down on the cold concrete. I slowly got into a sitting position.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you . . ." A low and quiet voice whispered menacingly into my right ear. I craned my neck around; trying to see whom it was who had said that. The voice didn't sound familiar at all.  
  
"Something wrong? Are you confused, little girl?" the voice asked me in a teasing kind of way. I turned my head sharply to the left and saw Riku. His face was almost pressed against mine and he had a twisted smile on his pale face.  
  
Then it hit me like a truckload of cats. (A/N: lol, my friend Kuroyuri told me to say that! ) Riku is not in the right sort of mind. He is of the Darkness. What is making him do these things?!  
  
I can do nothing now . . .I can't stop the Darkness . . .  
  
"What's troubling you? Why are you not speaking? Go ahead, scream. No one will hear you . . ." he whispered softly. It felt like Death was speaking in my ear. Inside, I wanted to scream my lungs out, but my mind told me to stay quiet. He was right; no one was going to hear me scream. No one . . .  
  
I did the only thing I could do; I cried. I let the warm tears roll down my sweaty and dirty face. Riku gave me a malicious look. His eyes were dancing in the soft light from the window above. There was almost an insane glint in them.  
  
"What is the point for you to cry? Your tortured soul is forever mine, we're far away, and we're all alone. There's no one around to hear your screams . . .so . . .scream! I want to hear your screams!" he shouted. I wanted to scream . . .but something was holding me back. The tears continued to roll down my face.  
  
"Aww . . .what's wrong? Are you sad that you just realized that nobody will come to save you? Are you sad that you know that your precious Sora isn't here to save the day like he always does?" Riku asked me in a mock-baby voice. He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "He never really did love you, you know . . ."  
  
At this, I stopped sobbing quietly. I looked him square in the eye. There was no mirth or teasing in his eyes. I knew he wasn't kidding around when he had said that.  
  
"It was all a joke . . .just a little trick to make you believe you actually mean something in this world. He doesn't love you at all . . ."  
  
"Shut up! You're wrong! He does love me!" I shouted angrily at him and covered my ears. I have to wake up soon . . .this is just a nightmare! Oh, please let me wake up!  
  
Riku smirked at me coldly. "Has he ever said that he loved you?" I opened my eyes and lowered my hands from my ears. Suddenly, it struck me that I believed that Sora loved me, when he never actually said it before . . .I knew he was right.  
  
"He . . .never said that to me . . ." I whispered quietly in defeat, my eyes now on the concrete floor. Riku's smirk grew into an evil grin.  
  
"See what I mean, Kairi? Sora never loved you; he was just trying to fool you into something you never knew before! You see, all Sora wants is to break your puny little heart . . ."  
  
"Never knew before? What about what we used to have? Huh? What about that night on the beach? I knew love, and I STILL do know it when I see it! Sora loves me and you're just lying t—"  
  
I was cut off by a stirring sound coming from the corner. At that moment, the little heap of something in the far corner started to stir. We both looked over at it as it stood to its feet. The hood of the jacket fell off of its head.  
  
"Woah . . .where am I?" Brown hair stuck out everywhere and I recognized who it was.  
  
"Sor--!" I tried to shout, but Riku put a hand over my mouth and muffled my shout quickly. It got Sora's attention though.  
  
"Riku . . .what are you doing here? Where are we?" he asked Riku curiously. He did not answer. Sora noticed me being suffocated under Riku's hand. And then his eyes traveled over to the silver gun pointed to my head.  
  
"Kairi!" he yelled and ran over to where I was sitting. Riku took his hand away from my mouth and grabbed Sora's shirt before he could reach me.  
  
"Don't get any closer," he told Sora sternly. Sora shot Riku a determined and furious look and then turned back to me.  
  
"Let her go! What is with you?!" he shouted at Riku. Riku smirked in an insane way again and pressed the tip of the gun to my head harder. I gave a short intake of breath, thinking that he was going to shoot me right then and there, but he didn't.  
  
I have never felt this afraid of anything in my entire life. It felt as if a cold and clammy hand had clamped tight around my throat, cutting off my ability to breathe or speak. I squeezed my eyes shut in supplication and opened them to still see the scene I was in.  
  
Sora gave me a desperate look from over Riku's shoulder. All I could do was to stare back at him, trying to tell him everything with only my gaze. It didn't work. He pulled himself out of Riku's grasp and backed away as Riku had told him. I didn't want him to give up. I wanted him to help me out, but instead, all he is doing is backing away from the problem.  
  
"There you go . . ." Riku said quietly, watching Sora back away slowly. But at that second, Sora sprinted towards us and leapt on top of Riku, knocking him to the ground. I was released and I moved away from the fight. I stared in awe as Sora punched Riku hard in the gut. Riku, however, didn't seem to phase it, and just threw Sora off of him. Sora fell in another heap a few feet away.  
  
"Idiot kid," Riku muttered under his breath, wiping some blood that was trickling down the corner of his mouth away. I spotted the abandoned gun a few inches away from my hand. This is my chance if I want to make it out of here alive!  
  
I was just about to pick up the gun when it was snatched away by none other than Riku. He glared down at me. Sora, shifted in his position, but did not stand up or anything. Riku walked slowly over to the crumpled heap and glared down at him.  
  
"You have gotten in my way too many times," he said coldly. I saw his right hand tense up while holding the gun. Sora stared up blearily at him, blood running down the side of his face from a large gash on his forehead.  
  
"That won't happen anymore," Riku said. The next second or so seemed to go in slow motion again. Riku slowly lifted the gun and pointed it at Sora's forehead. I jumped up and pushed Riku just as he pulled the trigger and we both fell down. Sora cried out in pain and clutched his left arm. Then everything shifted back to its normal speed again.  
  
"SORA!" I screamed and ran to his side as soon as I clambered to my feet. He was squeezing his wounded arm tightly; his eyes closed in excruciating pain. I immediately tried to pry his hand away from the wound to wrap something around it, but Sora yelled louder when I touched his arm.  
  
"I need to look at this! MOVE YOUR HAND!" I shouted at him frantically. Sora did as he was told and I saw the wound. Blood was running down his arm from a hole in the upper part of his arm. I saw a glint of silver in the cut and I pulled out the bullet. Sora screamed when I did and I apologized a thousand times.  
  
"Stay still!" I ordered him sternly, for he was squirming around, trying to stop the pain. I ripped off a strip of cloth from my skirt bottom and pulled it tight around the wound. Sora yelled in protest, but I ignored it.  
  
"IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL GOOD, YOU KNOW!!!" I shouted, losing my patience. All the while I was tying the cloth, tears were rolling down my face and onto the "bandage". Why does this have to happen?!?!  
  
Sora looked up at me and noticed my tears. He caressed my chin gently with his bloody hand and stared into my eyes. The hurt and pain in those sapphire orbs made me want to look away, but I did not.  
  
"I'll be O.K . . .I . . .promise . . .I'll . . ." but his soft and quiet voice was trailing off and his eyes were closing. I frantically shook him, the tears splashing on his face.  
  
"NO! Don't close your eyes!! Wake up! Please, hang in there! WAKE UP!!" I screamed in my fear. He did not wake up; he did not open his eyes. I held him close to me and kissed his blood-covered forehead. I then whispered softly in his ear:  
  
"Don't die on me . . ."  
  
****

  
  
A/N: I am SO proud of this chappie, and I hope you guys liked it too!! If you didn't, then, you have some serious issues, man! Ok, once again, I'm SOOOOO sorry for taking FOREVER to update!! But now, IT'S SUMMER AND SCHOOL IS OUT!! YAY!! So that means I will update more frequently! Yay! If I don't . . .well . . .you can shoot me!  
  
Riku: BANG!  
  
Kietah-chan: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!  
  
Riku: I like my villain role! grins  
  
Everyone: sweatdrop  
  
Ok . . .so . . .YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!  
  
Everyone: R&R, PLEASE!!!!  
  
(I would like to thank again juzlovnsora for helping me out sooo much! LUV YA!! )  
  
Kietah-chan


	9. Unforgiving Love

Torn Between Two  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: Wow! This didn't take me too long to update, now, don't ya say? angry mob glares at Kietah uhhh . . .at least it wasn't a month! Hehehe . . . nervous laughter I was working on another story . . .that's why it took me a while. I'm listening to Fields of Innocence. You guys probably don't know that song. Lol. Ok, enough stalling, here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. O I, I want to go back to believing in everything . . .(I don't own KH)  
  
Ch.9: Unforgiving Love  
  
I tried to open my eyes, but they were sealed shut with my warm and unrelenting tears that were falling steadily from my eyes. My breath was stuttered and I refused to move. The soft pounding of my heart echoed throughout my hollow chest. I felt empty . . .alone . . .dead. Through my right ear, I heard the very faint thump of his heart. It sounded so faraway . . .then there was nothing . . .  
  
Slowly, I tried again to open my eyes and they finally did. I opened them to see his beautiful face glistening with sweat, blood and my tears. I reached a shaking hand to his face and caressed it gently. He did not move. He looked too peaceful. I looked over at his arm and saw that the fabric I had tied around his wound was leaking through with blood.  
  
Another tear fell from my eye and landed on his neck. I held back the rest of the tears that were swarming to the surface of my eyes. I lifted my head up and tore my eyes away from his face. I sadly gazed over at Riku who was still standing a few feet away, not a single expression on his unreadable face.  
  
All of my sadness melted away and fury and hate bubbled up from somewhere inside of myself. I glared with full force at him and my tears dried away instantly.  
  
I stood to my feet so fast that I accidentally kicked Sora in the process. I ran over to Riku and threw with all my might, punches into his stomach. He did not phase it at all. I continued to hit him as hard as my tired body could, but he did not react the way I had wished he would have.  
  
"Why did you shoot him?!? You killed him! YOU KILLED SORA!! I HATE YOU!! I hate you! I hate . . .you . . ." I whispered in defeat and exhaustion. I fell against his shoulder crying tears of fury. I hated him with all of my broken heart. This is not the man I used to know.  
  
I pulled my face out of his shoulder and glared furiously up at him. He gazed unblinkingly down at me, still no expression featured on his face. This only made me angrier.  
  
"What's your deal?! Snap out of this! Why are you being so different?!" I shouted angrily at him, shoving him backwards. He didn't move too far away. I then added quietly before I could think about what I was saying, "I miss the old Riku . . ."  
  
At that moment, some life dawned in his face and his eyes opened wide in surprise. It was as if he had just woken up from some sort of nightmare. He looked at me with that odd surprised look for about a minute or so.  
  
"Kairi?" He said very slowly. He looked at me as if he was shocked that he was looking at me. I screamed angrily and shook his shoulders forcefully.  
  
"ARE YOU JUST NOTICING THAT YOU KILLED SORA?!??!" I screamed fitfully at him. He slowly looked over to where Sora was lying in a heap on the concrete floor. His expression turned from shock to horror.  
  
"What the—did I--? WHAT?!" he shouted stupidly in confusion. I shook his shoulders even harder.  
  
"You mean to tell me that haven't even realized until this moment that you killed your previous best friend?! Where have you been for the past hour?!" I shouted to him, more tears welling up in my eyes. This whole experience is driving me crazy.  
  
"Sora? You mean I shot him?! I don't remember any of that! What the hell is going on here?!" Riku asked me frantically, now shaking my shoulders.  
  
"Don't ask me! You're the one who should know! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!!!!!" I shouted back at him.  
  
Riku walked slowly over to Sora's side. But before he could reach him, I blocked his path. Riku looked at me with mild surprise.  
  
"I won't let you get near him!" I said to him protectively, still not moving. Riku looked past my shoulder at Sora.  
  
"Kairi, he's not dead . . .he's breathing!" he said in what I guess was a happy voice. I turned around frantically and looked at him. Sure enough his chest was rising and falling. It looked as though he was in some sort of unconscious sleep.  
  
I ran over to his side again and held his face in my cold and trembling hands. I wanted to shake him awake. He's alive . . .I can't believe he's alive!  
  
"Sora! Please, wake up! Answer me!" I shouted frantically to him, slapping his face very lightly. His expression tightened and his eyes started to open. My face brightened with every movement. He opened his eyes in a tired and pained sort of way and gazed unknowingly at me.  
  
"Oh my God, you're alive!" I said gratefully and embracing him tightly, minding his injured arm. Sora smiled very weakly at me.  
  
"I'm . . .all right . . .I told you . . .I would be . . ." he whispered quietly. I pulled away out of my embrace and looked him firmly in the eye.  
  
"We need to take you to the hospital. You're gonna end up dying from blood loss if we don't," I told him sternly. Sora closed his eyes in an exasperated sort of way . . .or was it pain? I started to panic when he opened them again to my relief.  
  
"I'll be fine . . .I don't need to go . . .to the hospital . . .honestly . . ." he said firmly. I wasn't going to give up like that. Sora looked over at Riku who was kneeling beside me. All the pain in his eyes disappeared in a second and he was suddenly furious.  
  
"You bastard! You coulda . . .killed me!" he said in a louder voice but still much of a pained whisper. I squeezed Sora's hand tightly and he looked back over at me.  
  
"It's not entirely his fault . . ."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No, it's not. He wasn't himself again . . ." I said calmly to try to reassure him. Sora still looked ready to kill Riku, but threw off the subject completely.

Sora had fallen into a troubled sleep and I was still sitting beside him, watching him for any kind of pain or something like that. Riku had wandered off to the wall and was now leaning up against it coolly. It seemed to me that he didn't care about the situation anymore.  
  
I glanced over at Riku then quickly looked back at Sora.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I did not look at him, but continued to have my back to him.  
  
"It's not your fault . . ." I said softly after a moment or two. Silence fell between us again. Sora looked so peaceful . . .I found myself wondering how his sleep felt. Was it pained or tiresome? Could he actually feel himself trying to hold onto his own life? What if he suddenly let go?  
  
"Why did you choose me?" I asked quietly to no one in particular. I couldn't tell if it was directed to Sora or Riku. Riku answered anyway.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked me curiously. I still did not look at him.  
  
"There are a million other girls in this galaxy . . .and you chose me . . .why?" I asked softly to him, now turning my gaze to the window in the wall and saw that darkness had fallen and the stars were beginning to sparkle. Riku didn't answer at first. He seemed to be looking out the window also.  
  
"I guess because you were the one for me . . ."  
  
I still gazed out of the window and stared at the brightest star. I imagined that star being the world I was trying to reach . . .  
  
"Am I still for you?" I asked him without thinking. There was another moment of awkward silence and it seemed as if he was thinking hard about what I had just said. I had no idea why I had said that thing I did. I felt like Sora and I were made to be, but then again . . .what is going on here? Why am I thinking this?!  
  
"You always will be . . ." he said quietly. I now looked over at him. Something came over me as I stared at him. He seemed enchanting in the moonlight from the window. My hollow heart began to thud. But . . .I thought Sora . . .What is going on?! Why am I feeling this?!  
  
_Dear my love, how did you want to be with me?  
  
And dear my love, how did you know to be free?  
_  
Riku turned his gaze over to me, and our eyes met for the first time in a while. His aquamarine eyes shined and sparkled in the meager light from the moon and stars. I stared at him in silence, almost unaware of it.  
  
_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you,  
  
And that sweet night you were my own . . .  
_  
I slowly rose to my feet without thinking and walked slowly over to where Riku was standing. I stopped in front of him and gazed into those mystifying eyes of his. All the thoughts of Sora and his condition were wiped out of my mind.  
  
_Take my hand, we're leaving here tonight.  
  
There's no need to tell anyone,  
_  
_They only hold us down.  
  
So by that morning's light,  
  
We'll be away to anywhere.  
_  
_Where love is more than just your need . . .  
_  
He reached a pale hand out to me and rested it on my cheek. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was in a trance, but it felt real . . .like I was really feeling this emotion coming over me . . .  
  
_I have dreamt of a place for you and I,  
  
No one knows who we are there.  
_  
_All I want is to get by before I get to you.  
  
I dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore  
  
Let's run away, I'll take you there . . .  
_  
"Do you still love me?" Riku asked me quietly and wrapped an arm around my waist. He held me close and I couldn't think anymore. I think . . .I did . . .I did say anything, but I leaned up to him and slowly reached his lips.  
  
_Forget this life, come with me  
  
Don't look back, you're safe now.  
_  
_Unlock your heart; drop your guard,  
  
No one's left to stop you now . . .  
_  
They met mine and I felt an odd spark fly through my body as if it was reawakened. I had no idea what I was doing or why, just something came over me . . .Something I couldn't control. It wasn't possession . . .it was . . .old love . . .my old love for him . . .It felt odd . . .but I was happy . . .I still loved him . . .  
  
_We're leaving here tonight.  
  
There's no need to tell anyone,  
  
They only hold us down.  
_  
_So by the morning's light,  
  
We'll be away to anywhere,  
  
Where no one needs a reason . . ._

_  
_  
A/N: ack! I know what you're thinking, (two things) 'what's with that weirdo song thinger in the middle of the story?' and 'what's with Kairi and Riku?!' (yes, I ended the ff with Sora still kinda hurt, don't kill me for that, but I assure all of you that he will be fine. Lol) well, I'm gonna answer those questions right now!  
  
All the words in italics are part of the song 'Anywhere' by Evanescence (I do not own that song or band). I was listening to that song when I was typing it and I thought, "hey! This could fit in my ff!" so . . .it's just an experiment. I thought I sounded pretty!   
  
Ok, no! Riku is NOT putting Kairi under a spell! She is just a confused little girl about who she loves and for some reason, something triggered her 'lost love', if you will, inside of her when her and Riku were talking. So, if any of you readers thought that she was under some sort of spell, YOU'RE WRONG!! YOU'RE ALL WRONG!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
ahem so! I hope that answered your questions! I have some bad news though . . .this is the end of Torn Between Two. I'm not continuing it anymore cuz I think there isn't much more I can do with it! I'm so sorry! BUT! If you have a suggestion for a NEW ff I can write, please send it in your review! Thank you!  
  
You readers have been the best! I love you all! hugs Thank you for reading my ff and remember:  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  
Lotsa love and hugs (lol),  
  
Kietah-chan sob (==)


End file.
